Valentines Day
by Skye222AnimeGurl
Summary: Ichigo realizes the importance of a certain person in his life. Ichigo X Rukia. !Warning!: Character Death. Based on the Song "Valentines Day" By Linkin Park.


**My insides all turned to ash, so slow**

February 12th, Evening after a sneak attack by the Espada:

Ichigo looked down, horrorstruck. They laid there, unmoving.

_No, It can't be! NO! _Ichigo screamed in his head.

**And blew away as I collapsed, so cold**

His legs couldn't hold his weight anymore at the sight of them both limp. Falling on his knees, Ichigo remembered all the memories. A dark-blue-haired boy with frameless glasses and a tall, muscular, brown-haired boy rushed to Ichigo's side after trying to kill the Espada who escaped through a Garganta. Ishida's and Chad's faces were also filled with grief and horror. A strong wind blew past them, causing the three boys to shiver.

**A black wind took them away, from sight**

Renji, clad in his black kimono, appeared behind him creating a slight breeze, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Ichigo… we need to bury them. She promised me…" He said as he shifted his glance to her lifeless body with hurt and betrayed eyes. His memories of her and with her flooding him. He put both the bodies of his friends that had left them over his shoulder, taking them away.**  
**

**And now the darkness over day, that night****  
**

Huge grey clouds covered the sun. Heavy rain started falling, and the day was darkened. It was as if the world knew the orange-haired boy's pain and was responding to it.

The very night, he lay in his bed as the orange, stuffed, lion doll cried and cried.

"Nee-san!" Kon whimpered, as a flood of tears came down his plush face.

Ichigo just lay there in his bed, thinking about all the times spent with them. Spent with _her._

_Why did you both leave us like this? No, why did _you_ leave us like this? Why did you leave _me_?_

**And the clouds above move closer**

**Looking so dissatisfied****  
**

Glancing outside he could see that the storm clouds loomed closer together, still pouring. Thunder clapped, and lightning struck. It seemed as if the sky was also weeping for his loss.

**But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing****  
**

The rain just encouraged the wind even more. It picked up so much debris that it almost looked black. So strong was the wind that it blasted open the windows in Ichigo's room.

Ichigo looked up to the window, and muttered, "Huh, looks like you won't let me feel my anguish in peace." Only for it to be lost in the howling of the wind.

He collapsed onto his bed once more, trying to ignore the storm.

**I used to be my own protection, but not now**

February 13th, Kurosaki Clinic:

Ichigo was drawn to his inner world. He stood on the face of a skyscraper, but something was different. Even his inner-world was in downpour due to the turmoil of his emotions. He looked around for his Zanpakutō, Zangetsu, who disliked the rain. Instead, before him stood a young man just like him, except giving off much darker waves.

His inner hollow laughed at him, "Look at you Ichigo. You used to be so strong! Now look at what a mere friend's death has caused. You used to be _everyone's_ protector; I bet you can't even protect _yourself_!"

**Cause my path has lost direction, somehow**

Never did he realize the importance of the girls in his life, until they left. He always knew what he wanted to become- a taicho. Now, he wasn't so sure. His destiny seemed so pointless after they were murdered.

**A black wind took you away, from sight****  
****And now the darkness over day, that night****  
**

_Renji came up to me so fast that he seemed like the wind itself. Seeing that he was clad in that black uniform made it even worse, the air seemed much gloomier. Then I remembered his job- a shinigami. He was to guide souls to Soul Society to be able to reincarnate again. No! He wasn't going to take away my heart or my best friend away from me!_

_ "I'm sorry Ichigo, we need to bury them," he said, his pineapple like head bending down to hide his own angst. They were his friends too. I don't want them to be taken away though; I don't want them to be buried! I'll never be able to see them again! Renji couldn't hear my thoughts, obviously. He placed them on each of his broad shoulders, carrying them away._

_I wanted to scream out loud, "No! Renji! Leave them alone!" But my mouth had dried up and couldn't create any sound._

_My remaining friends, Ishida and Chad, just placed a hand to hold me down, since I was showing signs of rebelling and also for support and sympathy. They were friends with the girls too. Why did you both leave us like this! _

"_I will never forgive the Espada! NEVER!" I swore._

_Somehow the world seemed to darken, as dusk took over and engulfed us in darkness._

**And the clouds above move closer****  
****Looking so dissatisfied**

February 14th, Burial and Valentines Day, in Soul Society:

The rain had continued for two days straight. It started late night on the 12th and it has been continuing until the morning of the 14th, when the Burial was to be held. Everyone was there, the entire 13th divison was present as Rukia Kuchiki was a member of their division. All of the captains and vice-captains and few others were present as well, the ones that were truly close to Rukia included Byakuya Kuchiki- who was her adopted "older brother" but actually her brother-in-law, Renji Abarai- who had been a close friend of hers since childhood, Hanatarō Yamada- who had developed a close relationship to her by caring for her when she was a prisoner, Rangiku Mastumoto, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayesegawa- all who had accompanied her on many missions to the human world, including the one she was killed in.

Also her friends from the human world including the substitute Soul Reaper-Ichigo Kurosaki, the Quincy- Uryū Ishida, and the giant human with hollow like powers- Yasutora "Chad" Sado had attended. Orihime Inoue was unable to be present because she too was being buried, as she was the other killed in the sneak attack.

Again, the clouds seemed to loom together, it was as if they were following the orange-haired boy. The wind started to pick up, and chills traveled down the spines of everyone. They all looked at Hitsugaya, as he could change the temperature if his emotions were unstable. He just looked back at them with his hands up, as if saying "It wasn't me."

**And the ground below grew colder**

**As they put you down inside**

After the people said their farewells, they started to put Orihime's coffin inside the grave. They started to put in Rukia's coffin in the dug out grave as well, but somehow the ground turned colder, due to the wind. There were traces of frost on the edges of the grave.

_Rukia, you're watching over us aren't you? _Hitsugaya asked rhetorically in his head.

He was surprised when a strong gust of wind blew past him, indicating that it wasn't her.

**But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing****  
**

The wind was more heartless- Colder. It didn't have a trace of Rukia's kind and witty personality. And it didn't stop. It just kept blowing and blowing.

Ichigo whispered, _Why does this wind keep haunting me like this? Inoue, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you. I wish, I just wish I was able to make it there faster._

**So now you're gone, and I was wrong****  
****I never knew what it was like, to be alone…****  
**

_ Rukia… I'm so sorry. I never should have left you. I'm sorry I stormed out of the house like that. I'm sorry I never got to tell you how I felt about you. I'm sorry I let you down. If you're out there listening, let me tell you how I do feel about you. I love you Rukia. I really love you._

**On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentines Day****  
****On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentines Day****  
**

_It's even Valentines Day. The irony, huh? I didn't think I'd be alone. I was going to tell you. I truly was. I even bought you this ring that you might have liked. But I guess I'm stuck here alone. _Ichigo's inner thoughts echoed.

**On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentines Day**

**(I used to be my own protection, but not now)****  
**

February 14th, Back in Karakura Town:

Ichigo walked through the flooded streets of Karakura town. It was still pouring and he didn't have a cover. Still filling his mind were thoughts of Rukia. All around him, there seemed to be couples, either trying to escape the rain, or using it as a romantic excuse.

**On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentines Day ****  
****(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)****  
**

There were couples in the cafés, sharing their drinks, and being passionate. In the bus stop shelter there was another couple, kissing, and using the shelter to escape the rain. Ichigo kept walking on, trying to avoid them. They kept reminding of him and Rukia. _If only… _He thought.

Once he came back to the Kurosaki Clinic, he climbed up the stairs to his room. Before he did though, he had to decline his sister Yuzu's request to have dinner.

"What's wrong with him?" Karin asked.

Isshin, their father popped out of no where earning him a punch from Karin. As he lay there on the floor, he whispered to himself, "He lost the love of his life. He's going through depression. If only it wasn't on this day."

Back in Ichigo's room, he lay there on his bed, with Kon next to him. The stuffed animal was trying to hold back his tears or he wouldn't be "manly" enough. He sat there sniffling, while Ichigo was lost in his thoughts.

_Rukia… _The orange haired boy thought for the final time this day, _I love you, and I hope to see you again, so I can tell you this._

**On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentines Day ****  
****(I used to be my own protection, but not now)****  
****On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentines Day ****  
****(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)**

"_I love you too…Ichigo…_" The wind seemed to whisper.

* * *

So yeah, I hope you liked that. Please review! (No flames tho!)

And if you liked it, check out my friend SmOrOnPwNs's story Change? It's amazing and waaaaaaay better than mine! Here's the link! .net/s/6002223/1/Change

Thanks for spending your time reading my pathetic story!

Skye222AnimeGirl


End file.
